1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to an improved portfolio computer and in particular to improving the ability of users to physically manage portfolio computers. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for improving the physical management of a portfolio computer while reducing the footprint of the portfolio computer during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portfolio computer is a relatively small, notebook-type computer that is contained within a portfolio notebook cover. The cover has a pair of flat, symmetric, hardback halves or portions that are joined by a flexible hinge along adjacent side edges (see, e.g., FIG. 3). The portfolio computer is typically mounted to the interior surface of one of the portions of the cover and usually includes an integrated, low profile keyboard with a movable display screen. Optionally, the display is touch-screen enabled. A paper notepad, digitizer, etc., is mounted to the interior surface of the opposite portion of the cover.
When the cover is in the closed position (see, e.g., FIGS. 1 and 2), the portfolio has a generally flat rectangular shape or "footprint" that consumes an area measuring approximately 10.times.13 inches. Neither the portfolio computer nor the notepad are accessible when the cover is closed. The cover is moved to the open position by pivoting one of the portions 180.degree. relative to the other, thereby doubling the footprint of the portfolio. In the open position, both the notepad and computer are accessible and the display screen may be articulated to an upright position for easier viewing by the user (see, e.g., FIG. 4).
Under normal operating circumstances, the user is seated and has a supportive working surface with ample room to utilize the portfolio with the cover in the open position. However, if the user is standing while using the portfolio, or is utilizing the portfolio in a limited space as(such as an airplane seat), the portfolio may become unwieldy or exceed the size of the space available. Under such circumstances, the user typically desires to minimize the footprint or space consumed by the portfolio.
Until now, the only way to reduce the footprint of the portfolio was to fold the cover back over on itself (i.e., rotating one of the portions a full 360.degree. relative to the other). Unfortunately, this common solution to the problem causes either the portfolio computer or the notepad to be completely exposed on the bottom of the folded-over cover, thereby increasing their risk of damage. Moreover, because the display screen and the pages of the notepad are movable, they will tend to flop outward or hang downward from the cover unless additional support is provided. Thus, a need exists to provide improved physical management of portfolio computers and to selectively reduce their operational footprints.